Adoration
by Never-Forget-Never-Forgive
Summary: Une Fic sur Fido, film de zombies avec la jolie Carrie Anne Moss... Histoire d'amour entre un zombie, et une charmante mère de famille insatisfaite de son mari. Est-ce qu'une telle histoire d'amour est possible, ou bien relève-t-elle du domaine du fantasme? À vous de voir! *Dialogues en anglais* Reviews :) xxx


**Adoration**

Il avait été homme. Puis zombie. Pour être rabaissé au rang de chien de compagnie. Maintenant, il était comme l'amant timide de la maîtresse de la maison…

Helen Robinson ne pensait qu'à son mari depuis le jour de leur mariage, 15 ans plus tôt. Leurs parents arrangèrent le tout, les deux futurs époux n'eurent pas un mot à dire. Même s'ils avaient eu la permission de protester, ils ne l'auraient _jamais_ fait : Helen trouvait Bill étrangement mignon, avec son petit air absent, alors que ce dernier se réjouissait de la pauvreté de la famille de sa promise. Adieu, l'achat de zombie mangeur d'hommes! Si chacun d'eux avaient su prévoir le futur, peut-être auraient-ils refusé ce mariage hâtif… Qui aurait pu se douter que l'absence de Bill rendrait Helen si malheureuse, au point de se procurer elle-même un zombie?

Fido habitait avec eux depuis un mois déjà. Il s'améliorait au baseball, en cuisine… Il s'habituait même aux orages, au froid et à la solitude qu'apportait la nuit. Le zombie/homme/chien/ami s'était trouvé un moyen très efficace de passer le temps, bien que trop souffrant. Il pensait à tous les petits moments qu'Helen et lui avaient partagés, des plus simples à ceux sur lesquels il ne pouvait placer une émotion. Car si Fido ne pouvait s'exprimer, ce n'était que pour mieux se souvenir en détails de tout ce qui concernait Helen Robinson…

***

Son plus vieux souvenir d'elle remontait au jour de son adoption, commencement de sa nouvelle vie. Il était dans le chenil de Zomcon, à rêvasser de sa crise de cœur, quand il entendit une voix mélodieuse et enjouée au comptoir. Il se redressa du banc où il se trouvait dans sa cage, marchant vers la porte grillagée d'une démarche incertaine. Une femme, assurément. Et une très jolie, à en juger par le dos nu de sa robe orangée. Encore une bourgeoise venue magasiner le zombie le plus frais. Déçu, Fido, qui à ce moment était sans nom, se retourna vers le fond de sa cage en grognant. Un autre jour, peut-être...

Il entendit des cliquetis de talons hauts dans le sombre couloir, suivis du pas plus lourd de la vendeuse. Il ne prit pas le temps de se retourner, les deux femmes passèrent devant sa cage sans même se soucier de lui. La vendeuse tentait de présenter à sa nouvelle cliente les zombies les plus frais, mais donc assurément les plus chers!

- We've got fresh zombies for only 1500$! They arrived yesterday! Bus accident.  
- Oh my God! I don't think I can afford that... Do you have some under 200$?  
- Only two, Miss. And I don't think you want those at home! A young girl who can't stops yelling when she sees men, and a man who died two years ago! You can't imagine how many time we have to wash him...  
- Well, show him to me? Maybe I'll have a "coup de coeur"!

Ce fût son accent français et le petit rire qui suivit qui charma immédiatement notre futur Fido. Il se tourna vers la porte de sa cage qu'il détestait tant, qu'il déteste toujours même en étant sortie, pour tenter d'esquisser un sourire à celle qui pourrait peut-être l'adopter. Il n'eut même pas besoin de faire semblant.

L'odeur subtile du parfum, la voix comme du velours, les yeux amoureux de la vie, le menton volontaire, la bouche rouge écarlate au sourire éternel, les sourcils foncés qui durcissaient ce visage si doux, les épaules sensuelles, les jambes tentatrices et le décolleté suggestif...

Un sourire béat accompagna l'habituel grognement du zombie, la belle femme avança sans peur aucune devant la cage. Elle glissa son poignet mince entre les barreaux et prit la main du zombie dans la sienne. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et ils se comprirent immédiatement.

- I'll take him.

***

Le trajet en voiture vers la maison fût horriblement gênant, pour les deux. Helen ne savait pas quoi dire à un zombie, particulièrement parce qu'il ne pourrait lui répondre. Pourtant, elle voyait le désir de communiquer dans ses yeux pétillants même après une mort de longue date. Toujours mieux que Bill qui ne parlait que de funérailles... Helen aurait facilement pu s'habituer à ce silence permanent.

Pour futur Fido, ce fût une épreuve affreuse d'avoir à ses côtés une femme si belle sans pouvoir lui dire comme il la trouvait jolie. Sans même pouvoir la toucher de nouveau, sachant que sa main dans la sienne avait été de la pure et unique pitié...

***

Il avait rencontré Timmy, le considérait comme son fils alors que ce dernier l'avait nommé Fido. Puis, Bill. Décidemment, leur haine était réciproque et le resterait longtemps...

Le temps passait, cela faisait bientôt une semaine que Fido était le zombie de compagnie des Robinson. Il se sentait quand même comme un membre de la famille, aidant Helen en cuisine et avec la maison, jouant avec Timmy et le défendant contre les brutes. Il était vu comme un zombie, jamais comme un homme pouvant éprouver sentiments et désirs. Ce fût Helen qui se rendit compte la première qu'il pouvait avoir différentes réactions, plus expressif même que Bill...

C'était le premier dimanche depuis l'arrivée de Fido. La petite famille se préparait pour l'activité commune du week end, l'enterrement. Cette semaine, ils ne connaissaient pas le mort. Ils les connaissaient rarement, d'ailleurs. Mais c'était le passe temps préféré de Bill et mère et fils se pliaient à ce caprice.

Donc, Helen était dans sa chambre entrain de se préparer. Fido restait assis sur un lit à la regarder, fasciné par le balancement de ses longues boucles noires et soyeuses. Elle sortit sa tenue de funérailles du garde robe, la posa sur la commode au miroir devant les deux lits séparés. Puis, elle se déshabilla lentement. Fido ne fit pas un son, bien que l'envie de grogner était forte. Sa robe bleue chuta au sol, révélant une paire de fesses superbes camouflées par une petite culotte d'un rouge vif provocateur, des hanches rondes, des épaules larges, de longues jambes fines aux chevilles enflées, une poitrine voluptueuse retenue dans un soutien-gorge de dentelle noire, ainsi qu'un ventre étrangement rond. Ses longs cheveux noirs comme la nuit tombaient dans son dos lisse.

Helen prit une crème hydratante posée sur la commode, appuya sa jambe gauche sur le lit à côté de Fido et commença à étendre l'onctueuse texture. Le zombie grognait d'appréciation chaque fois que les mains habiles d'Helen atteignaient ses cuisses bien en chair. Elle fît de même avec ses bras, son cou, sa poitrine mais surtout sur son ventre rond, où elle s'attarda longtemps. Il l'aurait bien dévorée vivante. Quand elle fût rendue à se crémer le dos, elle se tourna vers Fido avec un adorable sourire timide. Comme si elle venait de s'apercevoir de sa présence, maintenant qu'elle avait besoin d'aide. Elle s'assit au pied du lit puis tendit le tube de crème à Fido qui l'attrapa sans trop comprendre. Helen tourna sa tête vers lui pour lui demander clairement ce qu'elle attendait de lui.

- Could you please do my back? I can't reach it...

Il grogna légèrement en hochant la tête, ce qui chez lui signifiait un oui. Avec des gestes imprécis et gauches, il mit un peu de crème sur ses mains mortes qui n'avaient plus touché de chair de femme depuis trop longtemps déjà. En appuyant ses paumes au creux des reins d'Helen, il sentit le sang de la mère de famille parcourir ses veines, bouillir sous ses mains. Elle frissonna quand il étendit la substance jusqu'au commencement de ses épaules: Fido s'attardait aux endroits où elle se savait très sensible. Elle se releva brusquement, frappée par une vague de plaisir interdit. Elle cacha de ses mains le haut de ses seins nus, dû à ses sous-vêtements affriolants, puis pointa la porte du bout de son nez.

- Out. Now!

***

À peine une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, elle ressortit de la pièce prête et plus jolie que jamais. Elle fit un sourire incertain à Fido, puis l'invita à entrer une nouvelle fois dans la chambre conjugale. Il hésita mais fût encouragé par la main qu'elle lui tendit.

- Come in. I'm sorry, I overreacted. I tought I've felt something weird, like desire. Must be the heat.

Elle lui sourit, comme pour s'excuser, puis le laissa entrer. Helen le déshabilla patiemment pour lui faire enfiler un costume de Bill, qui lui allait fort bien. Elle ne regarda pas son corps presque nu, sauf pour caresser avec tendresse la cicatrice qu'il gardait de sa crise de cœur. La femme de la maison lui appliqua un peu de maquillage pour camoufler la chair qui semblait vouloir se décomposer, puis se pencha sur lui pour ajuster sa cravate. C'est quand elle sentit la respiration du zombie contre sa nuque qu'elle comprit. Il sentait son parfum comme un homme appréciateur d'une belle femme. Son cou se raidit, mais elle se redressa en souriant comme si elle n'avait pas enfin réalisée qu'elle devrait dorénavant le traiter comme un homme...

***

Pendant l'enterrement du dimanche d'un homme inconnu, Fido avait tenu le parasol au dessus d'Helen pour s'assurer qu'elle ne prenne pas un coup de chaleur. Il avait eu la chance d'avoir le regard sur son épaule, osant parfois le laisser descendre dans son décolleté en même temps qu'une minuscule goutte de sueur. Il respirait son odeur enivrante, ce subtil mélange de crème pour le corps à la noix de coco et de cheveux fraîchement lavés.

Puis, Helen s'était reculée pour s'appuyer légèrement contre lui, épuisée par la chaleur étouffante. Elle s'était mise à bouger pour trouver une position confortable, frottant involontairement ses belles fesses fermes contre les cuisses du zombie troublé. Quand finalement elle eu cessé de se remuer si près de lui, elle poussa un soupir de bien être en sentant la fraîcheur du corps mort derrière elle.

Elle s'accommodait très bien à Fido. Et ce dernier n'avait rien à redire de sa relation ambiguë avec la mère de famille.

À la suite de la chaleur étouffante de l'enterrement, les Robinson avaient été invités chez leurs nouveaux voisins, les Bottoms, pour une baignade d'après-midi rafraîchissante. Helen avait arboré ses trois mois de grossesse splendidement dans un bikini rouge avec de petits pois blancs, ses seins gonflés et son ventre rond la trahissait. Mais c'est ce qu'elle voulait. Tous avaient remarqué son état. Sauf Bill. Même Timmy semblait comprendre. Fido en personne avait grogné en louchant sur son ventre dur. Pas son mari… Il ne prenait même plus la peine d'observer ses courbes révélées par son costume de bain, pourtant petit. Il fût un temps où il l'aurait ramenée à la maison et où ils auraient passé la journée au lit, à faire l'amour avec une tendresse et une passion qui lui manquaient cruellement. Depuis les 10 dernières années, ils firent l'amour 12 fois. Une à chacun de leurs anniversaires de mariage, plus deux pour les enfants. Faire l'amour était encore là une bien belle expression… Quelques baisers échangés rapidement, une caresse égarée sur un sein ferme, une pénétration courte et douloureuse, puis l'éjaculation exactement une minute plus tard. Après quoi Bill retournait dans son propre lit, laissant Helen seule à pleurer dans son oreiller en mordant l'intérieur de ses joues pour ne pas faire un son. Elle se mourrait de solitude, aurait tout donné pour passer la nuit dans les bras de cet homme qu'elle avait tant aimé…

Mais ils avaient changés, tous les deux.

Chez les Bottom, donc. Elle s'était baignée, gardant ses cheveux remontés hors de l'eau pour éviter de les mouiller. Quand elle sortit de l'eau une petite brise fraîche se leva pour la faire frissonner. Rien qu'un petit détail stupide, qui sauta pourtant aux yeux de notre zombie. Il avança maladroitement vers Helen, l'enveloppant dans une énorme serviette moelleuse. Il avait immédiatement remarqué la peau bronzée se recouvrir de minuscules frissons, sans oublier ses mamelons qui s'étaient contractés pour devenir durs et visibles sous le tissu du costume de bain.

Bill ne la regardait pas elle, mais il s'apercevait que Fido la regardait. Il actionna donc « accidentellement » le mécanisme du collier du zombie, lui donnant un petit choc. Des larmes apparurent au coin de ses yeux, beaucoup plus par compassion pour Helen que par souffrance. Il savait ce qu'elle vivait. Il détestait Bill.

Ce même soir, il y avait un affreux orage à l'extérieur. Bill dormait, Timmy également, mais Helen entendait très bien les cris de Fido. La peur dans ses grognements, la panique d'être attaché sous un arbre pouvant être électrocuté à tout moment. Elle mit alors sa robe de chambre de satin, ses pantoufles, puis descendit l'escalier le plus silencieusement possible. Son mari avait le sommeil léger et il ne supporterait pas de la voir s'approcher du zombie sans quelqu'un d'autre autour.

Helen se dépêcha d'atteindre le dessous de l'arbre, son décolleté inondé d'eau glacée. Dès que Fido l'aperçut, il cessa de crier. Comme un chien, fou de joie à l'arrivée de sa maîtresse. Après tout, n'était-ce pas ce qu'il était? La femme s'empressa de prendre le visage du zombie entre ses mains, caressant de ses pouces tremblants les joues grisâtres.

- It's ok, Fido. I'm here, now. If I bring you somewhere safe, will you promise me to keep your hands off me? I mean… no eating, alright?

Il grogna. Elle comprit. Doucement, elle défit la chaîne du collier puis le prit par la main pour le trainer jusqu'au fond du jardin. Elle avait faite installer cet après-midi une grosse niche à chien, rouge comme le toit de la maison. Elle y avait elle-même inscrit le nom _Fido_, puis l'avait remplie de coussins et couvertures confortables. Le zombie en question la regarda, au summum du bonheur, et la prit dans ses bras pour la remercier. Elle commença par crier et se débattre, mais se relaxa bien vite dans le câlin du zombie en réalisant que ce n'était que de l'affection. Helena caressa l'arrière de la nuque de Fido, au paradis d'être enfin touchée et appréciée.

Quand elle quitta le zombie pour regagner sa chambre, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant son sourire béat de plénitude dans sa nouvelle maison…

Elle venait de dire à Bill qu'elle attendait un enfant. Leur enfant. Sa réaction? Lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter, que ce n'était qu'un petit peu de poids qu'elle avait pris dernièrement. Pour ensuite comprendre et se mettre à paniquer car ils ne pouvaient se permettre une quatrième funérailles. Helen avait sourit puis s'était éclipsée dans la cuisine sous prétexte d'une fringale avant de s'endormir. En réalité, elle avait versé toutes les larmes de son corps en réalisant quel homme égocentrique elle avait épousé, à quel point sa vie était un désastre.

Les mains sur l'évier de la cuisine, la tête penchée, elle réfléchissait. Elle avait besoin d'un signe. Juste un tout petit. Il y eut un éclair et Helen releva la tête, surprise. L'éclair illumina la niche de Fido, lui donna le seul signe qui lui était nécessaire. Plus envie de faire la femme forte : elle avait besoin de réconfort, peut importe le prix qu'elle aurait à payer par la suite.

Elle enfila son manteau et sortie à l'extérieur, nus pieds et les yeux encore plus mouillés que la pluie qui tombait sur son visage. Elle s'agenouilla devant la niche de Fido puis se glissa par l'ouverture en abandonnant ses chaussures à l'extérieur. Il dormait, elle ne voulait pas le réveiller, mais elle avait terriblement besoin de sentir une présence réconfortante près d'elle. Elle se lova contre cette poitrine accueillante, rassurée par la respiration régulière du zombie. Puis Helen se mit à sangloter, sans s'arrêter, en s'imaginant que Fido était capable de la comprendre. Après un moment de pleurs bruyants, elle sentit deux mains se glisser sous ses bras pour venir se poser sur son ventre rond et dur. Il grogna à son oreille, posa un seul baiser contre ses lèvres rouges carmin. Ce n'était ni sexuel ni amoureux. C'était seulement pour lui montrer qu'il était là, qu'il comprenait, qu'il savait.

À cet exact moment, Helen n'aurait pas pu rêver de pleurs plus agréables…

Puis, Bill était mort quelques semaines plus tard. Ce fût éprouvant, mais surtout pour ce que les autres pensaient de leur couple. Ils étaient Bill et Helen, les amoureux depuis le lycée! Le couple qui avait résisté malgré les années! Elle devait jouer la veuve éplorée, alors que secrètement elle se réjouissait. Enfin, elle n'aurait plus de relations sexuelles désagréables. Enfin, Timmy aurait un vrai père. Enfin, elle pourrait aimer : dans l'intimité d'une niche…

Après un mois de deuil, elle était à son huitième mois de grossesse et ses hormones la travaillaient. Elle avait échangé plusieurs baisers volés avec Fido, derrière le comptoir de la cuisine ou encore quand elle faisait la lessive dans le sous-sol. Tous d'une douceur sans pareille.

Puis vient leur première nuit. Elle se sentit d'abord honteuse de faire du charme à un zombie, un peu comme leur hurluberlu de voisin avec sa zombie qui était presque sa femme. Mais elle avait réalisé que personne ne savait, et que personne n'aurait à savoir si elle le souhaitait. Elle avait donc collé ensemble les lits conjugaux et fît l'amour pour la toute première fois avec Fido… Elle se sentit aimée, chérie, protégée. Les préliminaires durèrent plus longtemps que l'acte lui-même et les gestes du zombie étaient étonnamment doux et assurés pour un homme qui avait encore de la difficulté à faire un repas acceptable. Quand il la pénétra, elle ne ressentit aucune douleur et cru être atteinte d'une grave maladie en arrivant à l'orgasme qui fit justice à ses attentes les plus folles qu'elle dût réveiller tout le quartier à force de crier. Elle s'endormie dans les bras d'un homme, comblée.

Quand Timmy les trouva, ainsi enlacés au petit matin, il ne posa aucune question et leur servit même un déjeuner au lit. Fido pencha sa tête grise vers les joues rougies d'Helen et lui sourit, puis déposa sa main protectrice sur le ventre plein. Des milliers d'étoiles brillaient dans leurs yeux, annonçaient enfin une vie simple. Une vie où les sentiments et émotions auraient leur place. Tout allait bien.

**The End.**


End file.
